harvestmoonfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Trang Chính
Trio_of_Towns.jpg|The newest game?|link=Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns|linktext=Don't worry, we've got that too! Hmgb animal.png|Curious about an animal?|link=Category:Animals|linktext=We can help! Jackandcrops.png|But what about my crops?|link=Category: Crops|linktext=Get detailed and helpful information before you decide what to grow! Main.png|PoPoLoCrois Crossover|link=http://harvestmoon.wikia.com/wiki/PoPoLoCrois_Bokujou_Monogatari|linktext=Harvest Moon Crossover now available! We are a community who cover the main games in the Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons series. We also cover spin off games and crossovers! The wiki was founded in 2009, and since then, has expanded to over 2,000 articles covering over 30 different games. We have many active and knowledgable editors, and two admins who are ready to help. The dedication of all involved has helped build the wikia to what it is today! Q: Can I become an admin? ' ''A: No. This is a "low activity" wiki. This means that there isn't enough activity that we warrant more admins. We are able to solve most problems with the team we have now. '''Q: An edit of mine was deleted. Why? A: Edits are usually not rolled back or changed unless there's a reason. Look at the edit history to see if a reason was included with the edit. If not, some possible reasons could be: you included your personal opinion (not facts), the information was wrong, or it didn't follow the guidelines of the Style Manual. If you feel the rollback was unjustified, you can leave one of the admins a message. Q: Why have the name of the games recently changed from Harvest Moon to Story of Seasons? A: Natsume, for years, had been localizing the Bokujō Monogatari series (Harvest Moon) and publishing the games that we all know and love! However, recently, Natsume's rights to localize these games expired. Natsume kept the trademark on the name of "Harvest Moon," and started to make new games in the series that were different from what the original publisher (Marvelous) had done. These games include Harvest Moon: The Lost Valley, Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories and Harvest Moon: Skytree Village. Because Marvelous was no longer allowed to utilize the name of "Harvest Moon," the current and future games of the ''Bokujō Monogatari series was changed to the new title "Story of Seasons" outside of Japan and is the true continuation of the Harvest Moon series.'' Andrea is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: The Lost Valley and Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories. It should be noted that Andrea is the first ever bachelorette in the series to only be available through downloadable content! In her first appearance, Harvest Moon: The Lost Valley, she only appears in game if purchased from the game's "DLC" menu for $1.49. This was changed when Andrea makes a second appearance in Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories, and she is now made available in game for free! To read more about Andrea, visit her character article page for The Lost Valley here. For her appearance in Seeds of Memories, click here. What bachelor did you marry in Story of Seasons? Fritz Mistel Kamil Klaus Nadi Raegar What bachelorette did you marry in Story of Seasons? Agate Angela Elise Iris Licorice Lillie |} To suggest new polls or see the results of others see Poll Archives. *'February 28th, 2017' Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns is released in North America. *'November 8th, 2016' Harvest Moon: Skytree Village is released in North America. *'April 18th, 2016' Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories is released for Android. *'March 1, 2016' Return to PoPoLoCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale is released in North America for the Nintendo 3DS. *'January 14th, 2016' Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories is released for iOS. *'March 15th, 2015 ' Story of Seasons is released in North America for Nintendo 3DS. *'November 4, 2014' Harvest Moon 3D: The Lost Valley is released in North America for Nintendo 3DS. R5 Category:Harvest Moon Wiki